


Choose Me

by shewrites44



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark Eve Polastri, Endgame Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve Polastri and Villanelle | Oksana Astankova in Alaska, F/F, POV Eve Polastri, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Top Eve Polastri, hot sweaty villaneve sex that we deserve, they're gonna fuck, villaneve sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewrites44/pseuds/shewrites44
Summary: SEASON 3 FINALE SPOILERS!The ending I wanted!
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 208





	1. Choose Me

Eve feels Villanelle's weight lift away from her back, letting the wind breeze through Eve's coat. She wonders where she'll go, who she'll be with, but a future without Villanelle isn't a future at all. Loneliness grows in Eve's stomach, twisting her guts and clenching her heart. She holds her breath, clinging to the moment she shared with Villanelle, afraid that if she breathes out, this will all be over. Isn't that I want? she thinks to herself. No, it's not. 

Eve tries to rationalize with herself, trying to remember everything that Villanelle made her lose. Her husband, her house, her chicken, Bill, and Kenny. 

But love isn't rational. It grows viscerally between Eve and Villanelle, and as they walk away from each other, there seems to an invisible tug from the universe. As if the universe itself seems to beckon Eve, urging her turn around and chase who she loves. 

Alas, Villanelle told her to walk away, and to keep walking. Don't look back, she thinks to herself, her feet dragging behind her. Her muscles are relaxed as if her body is oblivious to the turmoil melting her insides. A single tear escapes Eve's eye but she doesn't wipe it away. She's not ready to wipe it away, to wipe this life away. 

The air that once danced with the noise of the passerby's and the gentle roar of the river beneath them came to a silent, dizzying hush. Again, Eve thinks about her future, and again, as usual, only sees a single face. A woman who makes Eve feel alive. A woman with dark blond hair that's tainted with the smell of her pheromones, driving Eve crazy. A woman whose face and body are sprinkled with dark moles, begging Eve to kiss them. A woman whose eyes reflect Eve's own spirit. 

Eve stops in her trail, determined and honest about what she wants. She wants, no, she needs Villanelle. In unison, every fiber in her body pushes her to turn around. She faces Villanelle who lifts her foot to walk forward but comes to a sudden halt. 

Could she feel Eve's eyes imploring, calling out to her?

For a heartbeat, Villanelle stays still, unmoving. Eve's heart begins to beat against her ribs, the blood rushing through her body, making her knees weak and limbs tingle. 

Villanelle lifts her foot again, and Eve's heart drops. She watches Villanelle's shoulders rotate, guiding her head and her feet to face Eve. Instantly, their eyes meet and an instinctual smile creeps up her cheeks. 

Their unwavering gaze holds an agreement, they've made their choice. 

Unable to hold back, Eve begins to walk briskly and with purpose toward Villanelle but her legs burst into a sprint. She's finished wasting time, she wants Villanelle and that was final. 

Villanelle raises her arms preparing herself for Eve's embrace. Her smile broadens, understanding what this means for them. 

Eve slows herself down before finding her place in Villanelle's arms. Villanelle quickly wraps her arms around Eve's body, feeling her racing heartbeat. Villanelle pulls back, and Eve looks up into her warm eyes. Villanelle gently places her cheek against Eve's, but Eve nudges her face, letting her tingling lips find Villanelle's. 

Villanelle gasps breathing in from Eve's open mouth. Their tongues discover each other as Villanelle's hand finds it's way to Eve's neck. An unfamiliar, exciting ripple flows through Eve as Villanelle accepts her. Eve begins tasting salt and pulls away to find Villanelle crying. 

Even as she cries, Eve discovers, Villanelle remains a beauty to be reckoned with. Villanelle's wet eyes, wide, meet Eve's again. 

"Where are you staying?" Eve asks.

"Um," Villanelle shakes her head, still recovering from Eve's soft lips on her own. 

"Take me there," Eve says, her lips finding their place on Villanelle's neck, then along her jaw, and again on her lips. 

Villanelle feels a surge in her loins, and she chuckles nervously into Eve's mouth.

"Okay, let's go, Eve."


	2. Discover My Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle and Eve find themselves in Villanelle's hotel room .... ;)

Villanelle and Eve sit beside each other at the back of the public bus sharing fleeting, knowing glances. Last time they were on a bus together, they had a rather intimate moment.

Eve looks down at her hands, her fingernails framed with scabs from picking them. She desperately wants to hold Villanelle's hand but a young-love shyness occupies both their minds. Occasionally their knees bump as the bus jolts over the uneven road, sending waves of exhilaration throughout Eve's body. Eve's excitement slowly wears off and an anxious throbbing takes its place. She wonders if she's made the right choice, or if she should follow Villanelle to her hotel room and the let night take its course.

Her anxiety manifests at the tips of her fingers and she picks at her cuticles again. She holds her legs close to her, consciously preventing her leg from bumping into Villanelle's. Her thoughts travel into scenarios of chaos. She can't imagine exactly what the chaos will look like, but she feels it gnaw at her. 

Villanelle, who was watching the city go by through the window, notices that Eve's knee isn't bumping into hers. She notices because she loves it when Eve and her touch. Trying to be discrete, Villanelle peers through the corner of her eye, seeing that Eve is tense and her mind is moving a mile a second. Villanelle looks away again but notices Eve picking at herself. She wants to hold Eve's hand, to calm her down and let her know that everything is okay, but a dreadful and unfamiliar shyness paralyzes Villanelle. What is wrong with me, she thinks to herself. These feelings of submission are new to her, and frankly, she doesn't like them very much.

Villanelle takes a deep breath and lets her hand find Eve's. She refuses to look at Eve, still very shy. She pulls Eve's hand into her lap and holds it with both hands. Her heart is pounding in her chest and her breathing is shallow. She worries that Eve can feel how sweaty Villanelle's palms are. She's never felt so insecure and doesn't notice her grip tightening. 

All of Eve's worries escape her mind when Villanelle grabs her hand. She lets her free hand rest on her thigh, fingers apart. The tension in her muscles releases and Eve lets her knee bump into Villanelle, who keeps her calm gaze beyond the city. 

Just a few minutes ago, Eve and Villanelle were held together in a tender embrace at the top of a bridge, but now they can't seem to muster up the confidence to acknowledge each other. 

"We get off at the next stop, Eve," Villanelle says, her voice calm and collected.

Eve pauses, searching for the right response. "Yes."

YES?? Eve thinks. That's the worse possible response she could've given, but now it's too late to say anything else. 

Eve chuckles, amused at how shy she's become in the past twenty minutes.

Hearing Eve chuckle loosens the knots in Villanelle's stomach, and she turns her face to find Eve pursing her lips, trying to hold back a laugh. Villanelle smiles, confused but amused.

"What're you laughing about? Did I do something?" Villanelle asks, instantly becoming insecurely aware of herself.

"It's just, the last time we were, you know, on a bus together," Eve chuckles again, her cheeks burning. "We had a little thing happen."

"A little thing?" 

"Yes, a little thing. And a bigger thing, where we, you know --"

Villanelle cuts her off, "Kissed?"

As the words escape her mouth, Villanelle feels a familiar adrenaline rush through her.

"And look at us now," Eve continues. "Were we not just eating each other's face on a bridge?"

Eve continues laughing, and Villanelle mimics her. 

They fall uncomfortably quiet again but as Villanelle opens her mouth to speak, the bus comes to a halt at their stop. 

Eve looks at Villanelle who motions her head to Eve, telling her to get up. Villanelle holds on tightly to Eve's hand, and Eve squeezes her back. Eve climbs down the stairs of the bus, guiding Villanelle behind her. They stand facing each other at the bus stop and burst of wind pushes Villanelle closer to Eve. 

Eve gazes up at Villanelle, her eyes hungry and her lips parting.

Villanelle's cheeks burn, her mouth suddenly dry, and her eyes wide.

"What? You're not gonna kiss me?" Eve whispers, her gaze steady, beaming into Villanelle's eyes. Before Villanelle has the chance to reply, Eve plants a soft, wet kiss onto Villanelle's chapped lips. It's a quick kiss, but it leaves Villanelle wanting more. 

Still holding her hand, Villanelle pulls Eve alongside her as she begins to jog across the dimly lit street. Eve, focused solely on Villanelle, doesn't pay attention to the shops they pass by or the cars passing by them. She lets her mind wander, stripping Villanelle out of her yellow dress. She wonders how Villanelle looks naked, with the curves of her body pressed against Eve's. 

Finally, after a few minutes, they reach the hotel. Villanelle again takes the lead, guiding Eve into a lavish sitting area, then into an elevator. Villanelle mindlessly punches the button with her free hand, her gaze focused on Eve. As the doors of the elevator close, Villanelle lets go of Eve's hand, to hold her face with both hands. She pulls Eve's face close to her and lets her cheek rest on Eve's as she nibbles Eve's ear lobe. Eve's body gives in, allowing Villanelle to push her up against the wall. A sigh slips out of Eve's mouth as the elevator bell rings.

The doors slide open. Eve and Villanelle smile cordially at the couple waiting outside and step hurriedly out of the elevator. Villanelle takes Eve's hand again, pulling her along as she reads the room numbers. With her free hand, Eve has begun taking off her coat, to which Villanelle chuckles.

"Eve, we're almost there, you can take your coat off in the room," Villanelle says, smiling.

"No," Eve replies, a determined look in her eyes. Villanelle bites her bottom lip, breathing in sharply. She likes it when Eve is assertive. Villanelle stops walking and pushes Eve against the room door. She breathes into Eve's neck.

"You'll take it off when I tell you to take it off," she whispers, her lips grazing the warm skin of Eve's neck. Villanelle moves Eve's open jacket out the way and gently squeezes Eve's waist. With her spare hand, Villanelle swipes the key card on the lock. As the door unlocks, Eve's weight pushes it open, and she stumbles backward into the darkroom. She takes off her shoes at the door and Villanelle follows. 

Eve makes her way to the bed and sits at the edge while Villanelle stumbles into the bathroom to the light on. The bathroom light is bright and it stings Villanelle's eyes. She leaves the door open an inch, and room dimly illuminated. 

"Take off your coat, Eve," Villanelle demands, her voice low and steady. She walks to Eve, looking down at her on the bed.

Eve grazes her finger over the zipper and stares deeply into Villanelle's eyes. She lets her hands drop and leans back, her chest pushed forward.

"No," Eve whispers. "You take it off."

Baffled, Villanelle's jaw drops slightly, parting her lips. She shakes her head in excited disbelief. 

Villanelle gets on her knees, keeping her gaze locked into Eve's. She pulls at Eve's sleeves, and Eve shimmies her shoulders out of the coat, welcoming the cool air of the room to meet her sweaty body underneath her black turtleneck. 

Villanelle guides her hands up Eve's thighs and then under her shirt. Eve winces at the touch of Villanelle's cold fingers. Villanelle pauses, her eyes asking for permission. 

Eve nods. 

Villanelle leans forward as her fingers find their way up to Eve's armpits. She can feel Eve tense up, stifling a giggle at being tickled. Villanelle ignores her, and with her hands still in Eve's armpits, she stands up. Grabbing the inside fabric of Eve's turtleneck, she guides Eve's hands up, pulling the turtleneck off Eve's body. Villanelle tugs at the turtleneck, pulling it over Eve's head. 

Villanelle gasps at Eve's body. She's beautiful, thinks Villanelle. 

Eve begins unhooking her bra as she watches Villanelle lost in a trance. Villanelle pulls Eve's arms away, "Let me, please."

Villanelle grazes her palms and fingers along Eve's waist and then her back. Villanelle leans forward, her face inches away from Eve's. Villanelle wrestles with the hooks, her hands eager to be elsewhere, but eventually, the bra unhooks. She guides the straps down Eve's warm arms and fixates her gaze on Eve's breasts. She feels like she's opening a present as Eve's breast slowly become unhidden. 

Unable to control herself, Villanelle hoists Eve across the bed, letting her curly hair rest on the plump hotel pillows. Astride Eve, Villanelle undoes the bow tied at the collar of her dress and then precedes to pull it over her head. Eve lifts her arms, her hands resting near her head. She smiles at Villanelle, with a dazed look. Eve's eyes welcome Villanelle to touch her. 

Villanelle reaches behind her back to unhook her bra and watches as Eve's eyes focus on her breasts. Eve reaches her hands and caresses Villanelle's warm breasts, her nipples hard against Eve's palms. Villanelle leans down, her knees digging into the bed on both sides of Eve's body. Eve hikes her hands up to Villanelle's face bringing her closer, feeling their breasts press together. 

Villanelle closes her eyes and lets her nose find Eve's neck. She inhales the smell of Eve's intoxicating skin and kisses her neck. She can feel Eve's body writhe beneath her as she lets her lips explore Eve's neck, her jaw, and her lips. As their lips meet again, Villanelle relaxes her body, falling into Eve's. She pulls away and lets her thumb graze the edges of Eve's lips. Like a baby, Eve parts her lips and guides Villanelle's thumb in her wet mouth. She sucks gently as Villanelle reintroduces her mouth to Eve's collarbone. This time she lets her mouth explore lower. Villanelle pushes Eve's breast into her mouth with her spare hand and feels as Eve's body tenses and relaxes with each suck. Eve opens her mouth, sighing and releasing Villanelle's thumb from her mouth. 

Soon, Villanelle's lips are kissing the dip between Eve's breasts, which are both in her hands. Villanelle kisses deeply into Eve's abdomen, taking in her soft skin. She massages Eve's waist gently as she moves lower and lower Eve's body. Not long after, Villanelle's lips meet with the denim of Eve's jeans. Villanelle unhooks the jean button and unzips, revealing Eve's panties. Hungry, Villanelle gets off of Eve and aggressively pulls her pants off. 

Villanelle holds Eve's legs up as she makes room for herself between them. She ducks her head and pushes her shoulders forward, and places Eve's legs over them. The aroma of Eve's vagina is intoxicating and tempting, but Villanelle resists her primal urges. She wants the build-up to torture Eve. She then guides her lips into the crevices where Eve's pubic area meets her thighs. Eve lets out a heavy sigh. Kissing along the seam of Eve's panties, she can sense how wet Eve is; the humidity and aroma filling Villanelle's nostrils. She guides her tongue beneath the seam and Eve's back begins to arch. Villanelle pulls away, letting her tongue feel Eve's vagina through her panties. Villanelle guides a finger under the seam again and uses her teeth to move Eve's panties to the side.

Eve reaches down, trying to take her panties off, but Villanelle whispers, "No." Eve can feel the damp breath that Villanelle spoke against her vulva. 

Villanelle holds the panty to the side with her finger as her tongue explores the folds of Eve's moist vulva. She trails her tongue lower, and then into Eve, and as she does, Eve lets out a slow, long moan. 

Villanelle pleasures Eve for well over an hour. Every time she felt that Eve was going to orgasm, she switched up her pattern, making Eve feel pleasurably sore. Eve's moans and sighs excited Villanelle and feeling Eve's legs quiver against her shoulders sent waves through Villanelle's own body. At last, Villanelle lets Eve climax. She feels the pulse throb against her tongue while Eve's legs tense around her head. The orgasm seemed to go on forever, but Villanelle didn't stop, even though her jaw was beginning to get sore and her face full of sweat. 

"OKAY!" Eve yells into the dark room, breathless. "I can't take anymore." 

Villanelle chuckles, lifting Eve's shaking legs off her shoulders, and pushing herself into a seated position. They both gasp for air, and Villanelle lays her sweaty body against Eve's. 

Eve reaches over to Villanelle's waist.

"You didn't take your pants off?" Eve asks in disbelief.

"What? I was busy. You know I was busy," Villanelle sighs. 

A silence swells into the thick, moist air of the hotel room. Villanelle begins unbuckling her pants as she hears Eve snoring quietly next to her. 

"Are you serious, Eve?" Villanelle whispers in angry disbelief. "You really are just a taker."

Villanelle pulls her pants off and then tugs the blanket folded at the foot of the bed. She tucks herself under the blanket, her breasts pressed into Eve's back, and her knees behind Eve's. Villanelle is too happy to think of anything serious, and her mind wanders off into deep, sound sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for H, u horny hoe


End file.
